it's us against the world
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Aaron finds out that Emily is carrying his baby and he's overcome by a series of emotions. He all but runs towards her. "Emily," he says, suddenly lifting her off her feet and into his arms as she aims a kick at his right shin. Here's to new beginnings and happily ever afters.
1. Chapter 1

He's shrugging out of his suit jacket, and he's frowning at the BlackBerry in his free hand. He places the jacket on the back of his chair, and stands there, glaring at his phone, or more precisely, an email.

She walks into the his office, with a look of determination on her face, which doesn't go all the way up to her eyes. Her arms are folded around her chest and she looks nervous, scared and perhaps even sad.

His heart stops when he sees her, so do his thumbs that were typing out a response to a stupid email. The look on her face is enough to send him into a state of utter panic.

He stands there, observing her for a moment, before realizing that her eyes are wet. "I'm pregnant," she says, dropping a hand down to her still flat belly. She purposely avoids eye contact with him.

"Fucking hell," he swears, suddenly frozen. He doesn't know what to say. He places his BlackBerry on his desk, and he just shakes his head. There's a moment of silence, and Aaron wonders whether his tie is too tight or he's suddenly having trouble breathing.

"It's yours," she adds, after realizing that she won't get any response from him in that moment. He's clearly all shook up.

He gives her a look that says 'I'm the President's Special Advisor and I'm smart enough to know whose baby it is.' Of course, he doesn't have any doubts about the baby's paternity. It's just him and Emily, and it's been that way for the last four months. There hasn't been anyone else. He knows for a fact that there _won't_ be anyone else, ever.

His knees feel a little shaky at the thought of Emily being pregnant with someone else's child, and it suddenly makes him see red. He imagines himself ripping that hypothetical man's balls off, and then grimaces at the thought. He's a fucking White House official; he isn't supposed to have violent thoughts like that. He's supposed to be better than this.

She misinterprets his grimace. "Oh," she says, and she's suddenly incapable of stopping herself from expressing all the emotions that she's feeling. She feels sick, and it's not because of the morning sickness this time. She's the President's freaking Chief of Staff, and she knows how to stay calm in the most hostile of situations but today she can't, and her feelings are all over the place. They're all over her face too. But dammit, she won't cry, at least not in front of him.

She's been on the pill. They've been careful. Or so they thought.

This baby wasn't expected, to say the least. She's always known that she wants to be a mother some day, and maybe, just maybe, she's been itching to talk to her significant other about a potential pregnancy, but here she stands before him, unable to believe that she's pregnant. They love each other, that's a given. It took them long enough to get together and they've been so damn happy but this, a baby, changes everything. It changes _her_ life, and _his_ life; it makes her wonder what she wants for _their_ life.

Aaron's eyes widen. He looks absolutely horrified. Or so Emily thinks. "This changes things," he says, echoing her thoughts.

She glares at him. She did everything she could to prevent this (hello, who else was taking a birth control pill every single day, if not her?)

He stares back and in a moment, all but runs towards her. "Emily," he says, suddenly lifting her off her feet and into his arms as she aims a kick at his right shin.

It hurts but he doesn't really care. He's spinning her around the room and he's suddenly grinning, and it's like this big fat weight's been lifted off his chest, and everything just seems right, even though the last seven minutes may have changed his life forever. He's going to have a baby with Emily Rhodes, and they're going to be connected to each other for the rest of their lives. He wasn't really expecting this, today, of all days, and it's borderline insane, but something about it just feels right. He's _so damn sure_ about Emily.

"Put me down," she shrieks, and he almost drops her in surprise.

Next thing he knows is that she's on the floor and retching into the trash can that she reaches for behind his desk. "You're an asshole," she mutters, once she looks up and sees that he's smiling.

"Definitely," he nods, before dropping down onto the floor next to her. "But you already knew that before you fell in love with me."

She rolls her eyes at that. "How do you feel about all of this?" She's made her decision, and there's no way in hell that she's not having this baby, but she needs to know how he feels; whether he wants this just as much as her.

There's no hesitation when he pulls her over, close to his chest, and they're not two White House officials, sitting on the floor, showing 're just a man and a woman, trying to figure things out together. "You're going to be an incredible mama," he says, having trouble believing that out of all the men that Emily could have experienced this with, it had to be him. He's so damn lucky. "This little boy or girl, is going to be so damn smart, because, well, you're...you." He shrugs at that.

She cracks a small smile and lets him take her hand in his. "You're not too dumb yourself," she says, as a series of questions flit through her head. She doesn't know where they're going to live or how they're going to fit a baby into their lives, as a couple and as White House staffers. How're they both going to pull late nights at the office if there's a little person waiting for them at home? The President needs them. He relies on them, and they can't fall short of what he needs. They need to be at their best game, always ready for anything and everything.

 _But a baby really does change everything._

"Don't think too hard about this," he tells her. But then there's air of seriousness engulfing him and he grabs Emily's hand and pulls them both to their feet. "I'll do right by you both," he says. "I know I can't always protect but you I'll sure as hell give it my best." He knows that love isn't always enough, but there's nothing more important than family. He's never thought much about having a family of his own, but he really does want this. _With her._

If there's anything Emily Rhodes has learnt in the last few months, or so, it's that Aaron isn't what he seems at first glance. There's more to him than meets the eye and to the world, he's smart, and suave and a majorly arrogant asshole but to her, he's just smart and suave and a little bit of an asshole. To her, he's the love of her life, and when he makes promises, he keeps them.

She's so incredibly excited for what the future has in store for them. But she's scared too. Finding love in Washington is hard enough. Starting a family while working in the White House? That sounds like mission impossible, but then again, she can't help the warmth that's coursing through her veins at the thought of being with Aaron and loving him.

"We're going to be okay, Em," he tells her, and she instantly pulls him into a tight hug. She closes her eyes as his strong and steady arms make her feel things she hasn't ever felt before. She feels safe, happy and glad that her son or daughter is going to have Aaron Shore as his or her father.

The future is their's and they'll do what needs to be done.

/

 **I just started watching the show and I'm amazed by it so far. Emily and Aaron have crazy chemistry so far and I can't wait to see more of them, and to read/write more DS fan fiction. Also, this may or may not be a series of one shots posted together or as a individual fics (that may or may not be related)**

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think and if you'd be interested in seeing more of Emron :) I'd be more than happy to write fics based off prompts from you guys so feel free to review! I love to hear from you guys and want to be an active member of the DS/ Emron fandom! I'm hear to serve you all ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout-out to reader13lovesbooks who requested a follow up to chapter 1 of this fic. In her review, she suggested that it might be interesting to read other characters' reactions to Emily's news, and well, I agree! This is certainly something that I want to explore, so here we go...**

 **If there's anything you want me to write, just hit me up and let me know. I'm happy to make you guys happy!**

 **/**

Here's the thing about an office romance:

Everyone's up in everyone else's business, and there's also the fact of the matter that Aaron Shore and Emily Rhodes are highly prominent figures in the White House. He's a Special Advisor to POTUS and she's the Chief of Staff. Between them and the Press Secretary, Seth, they're the President's people. His main interns go as far as to call them the Golden Trio. But that's neither here or there.

Seth finds this incredibly funny and kind of fucking awesome at the same time. He's a big Harry Potter fan, who prides himself on being a Gryffindor. It's pretty cool if that's what people think of them.

So, here stands with a smirk on his face and his arms folded around his chest, as two of his colleagues and friends pop into his office. "Oh hello," he greets them. "Em. Aaron."

"Hey Seth, so the President wants to make a statement about-" starts Emily, getting right down to business, only to be interrupted by the wave of Seth's hand.

"I'm already a few steps ahead of you, Em. It's been take care of."

Emily nods. "Thanks." She's looking kind of pale, observes Seth, and he wonders if the rumors are true. And then she's gone, within a flash of second.

"So."

"So?" Aaron cocks an eyebrow at Seth.

"Is it true?"

"What're you talking about?"

Seth slaps his hand against his against his desk so hard that a little bobble head figure of President Kirkman takes a tumble to the floor. "I knew it!" He exclaims. "It's true!"

"What?"

"You knocked her up!"

"No comment," says Aaron in all seriousness.

Seth laughs. He's the damn White House Press Secretary; it's his job to pass out all those 'no comment' statements, and who the hell does Aaron think he is, lying to Seth's face? It's ridiculous. Apparently, one of the interns saw Emily running into the ladies' room and heard her throwing up in one of the bathroom stalls. Of course, the stupid intern also gossiped about it, and Seth's just waiting to get her name so that he can take appropriate action. He refrains the urge to crack his knuckles at the thought of it. Emily's his family, and he's not okay with anyone doing anything to hurt her. He'll certainly handle this.

"Some two bit gossip rag already called to ask whether it's true," says Seth, exasperatedly. "They also asked if Miss Rhodes is having an affair with POTUS..." He remembers choking on a sip of water, at the question, and also took three deep breaths, reminding himself that as Kirkman's Press Secretary, it wouldn't have been right to tell a reporter to fuck off, no matter how fucking stupid that reporter may have been. He thinks it's the stupid intern's fault for spreading stupid rumors.

"No fucking way," hisses Aaron.

Seth nods vehemently. "Yes, fucking way, as in yes, that's what someone's said," he says. At the same time, he also decides that he's gonna figure out a way to get the traitorous intern fired. "The idiot also asked whether Kirkman was happy about having a third kid..."

"WHAT THE HELL-"

"I buried it, though. I may or may not have also passive aggressively threatened to ruin that wannabe journalist's nonexistent career in the process of squishing the story..." He looks extremely pleased at that.

The look of disgust on Aaron's face is clearly visible. He looks like he's ready to punch someone or something, and Seth hopes and prays that the big guy doesn't accidentally on purpose hurt him, the innocent Press Secretary, in the process. He hasn't done anything wrong, of course, but Aaron looks like he's in need of an outlet to channel his anger onto, and unfortunately, Seth is the closest living thing next to him. Speaking of living things, he also wonders if this is the right time to ask about the pregnancy rumors. He opens his mouth to voice his question only for Aaron to say something before the other man is able to say anything at all.

"The baby's due in September." There's a hint of fire behind his eyes as he says this. "And bloody hell, of course, it's mine."

Seth slaps his friend on the back, and pours them both an early morning celebratory drink. He spends the rest of his day, grinning. He also happens to pull up a few online baby stuff catalogs, on his computer, and orders a few things. In neutral colors, obviously. Not that he's ever going to admit it, but Emily and Aaron mean the world to him. They're easily his best friends. They've easily replaced his other friends; friends who don't have faith in Kirkman's presidency. Friends who don't understand how fucking hard it is to be Press Secretary.

/

As soon as he became POTUS, Tom Kirkman realized _just how heavy the crown was_. It made him realize how he was responsible for so many people other than himself and his family; so many different people whose lives were being turned upside down because of circumstances and him.

Today, Tom Kirkman breathes a sigh of relief. He's been worried about Emily. Her bravery and intelligence have always astounded him and he's so damn proud of her, but today he feels a heavy burden being lift off his chest. He's been _so damn worried._ This whole Designated Survivor business has turned his life upside down, and Emily has been affected just as much as Alex and the children.

He's never brought it up but he's heard from Alex that Emily's boyfriend proposed to her the morning following the attack on the Capitol and by evening time, she'd said no to him. In that moment, Tom didn't know why she refused, but he'd had a sinking feeling it was because she was putting duty over love, and sacrifice over the pursuit of her personal happiness. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair that she wouldn't get to live the life she wanted all because of _duty_.

The mere thought of her choice had broken his already cracked heart. He'd always wanted _more_ for her.

But today, he's happy to hear that she's happy with Aaron.

"We're having a baby," she says, and he's ready to fist pump. He's speculated over the nature of her relationship with his previous Chief of Staff. They've never really talked about it. It's always been one of those 'I kind of know what's going on, but I don't think I should ask for more information' situations on Kirkman's end.

The smile on Tom's face is genuine, and he pulls Emily over for a quick hug. "Congratulations!"

/

Penny Kirkman is extremely displeased to overhear her mommy and daddy talking about Emily and Aaron expanding their family. She's happy about the baby, but she's extremely sad that Aaron didn't follow through on his promise of telling her the news firsthand. _He'd promised_. She still remembers when he came to visit her when her mom and dad were out of town, and she asked him where babies came from (a question which he'd actively evaded). Then she'd asked him _when_ he and Emily were going to have a baby, and he'd said he didn't know. Or something along those lines.

But, today Emily and Aaron are coming over for dinner, and Penny's decided she's going to confront them. She plans on being angry and she is- for a good thirty-three minutes and fourteen seconds. Until her mommy and Emily exchange those sly secret grown up lady looks, and next thing she knows, the room is empty, except for her and Aaron.

She narrows her eyes at him.

He looks apologetic. "Pen, I'm sorry," he says.

She shakes her head.

"We planned on telling you, but we told your dad first, because he's our boss, and well, your mom kinda already knew and that dumb-ah," he stops in his tracks. He really shouldn't be using the word 'dumb-ass' around a kid. "Seth found out too." He tells her he's sorry, and he really did want to _tell_ her before someone else did. Or in this case, he wanted to tell her before she _overheard_ from someone else.

Penny brightens up at that and asks Aaron whether the baby is going to be a girl. Aaron tells her that they don't know, but they'll find out.

"I think she's a girl," she says, her face scrunching up in deep thought.

Aaron shrugs. He personally think he's having a son, but so far, all the women in his life, have told him that the Baby Shore is going to be a little girl. He's more than okay with that.

/

They really don't plan on telling anyone else about the baby. Their families know, and the Kirkmans know, and Seth, whose arguably, their best friend, is in on it too. There's no one else that they really need to tell, but even the best of plans sometimes find ways to go awry. Emily's walking out of her doctor's office, with her handbag full of prenatal vitamins and whatnot. She's tired, but she needs to get back to work.

She's about to leave, when suddenly Kimble Hookstraten comes into her line of sight. "Oh hello, Miss Rhodes," she says.

Emily is taken by surprise. Little did she know that she and the Congresswoman shared the same doctor, but it's Washington, and it makes sense in some way. Everyone knows everyone in a town like this. They exchange quick 'hellos' and 'how are yous', and Hookstraten is about to walk into the doctor's examination room, when the nurse calls Emily's name, rushing over to tell her that she's forgotten something.

"Your sonogram pictures!" says the nurse in a low tone, but that damage is done, and the office is small enough for her voice to carry across the room, and then there's also the fact that there are only two patients in the room.

The Secretary of Education walks back over.

"It's a secret," begins Emily, and then she backtracks. "Not a secret. But no one's supposed to know right now." She's at the receiving end of one of those 'how stupid do you think I am?' looks.

Hookstraten raises an eyebrow but she doesn't say anything. However, before Emily goes, she tells him to convey her congratulations along to Aaron. She's always liked that boy and it's nice to hear some happy news from the White House every now and then.

Emily finds this strange because it's Kimble freaking Hookstraten, who apparently keeps tabs on her relationship with Aaron (that's not really public knowledge at the moment), but then again, Hookstraten knows everything.

/

 **I wasn't sure whether I wanted to post this as a continuation of this story or as a separate one-shot, but I decided to post it here. In all likelihood, this won't be a very long story, but I'm already working on chapter 3, which I hope to post soon, depending on how everything goes and what kind of response I get from you guys.**

 **Also, check out my stories "maybe a baby" and "mama knows best," if you haven't already. I'd LOVE to get some feedback.**

 **And hey, please leave a review here, if you can :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily and Aaron are excited, engaged (if the pretty rock on Emily's left hand is any indication) and eager to welcome their baby. She thinks she's having a girl and he tells her that there's a little boy in her belly. Everyone _obviously_ agrees with Emily.

A few weeks later, they're at their doctor's office, and the ultrasound technician asks them if they want to know the sex of the baby.

"Yes," replies Emily. They've already talked about this part. This pregnancy is a big surprise itself, and they'd rather know if they're having a son or daughter, so they can prepare for his or her arrival accordingly.

They're informed that _it's a boy._

Emily never thought she'd be the kind of girl that cries happy tears but here she is. Then there's Aaron, who's quiet, but tightly holding her hand, kissing it and then her lips and then the top of her belly, once the nurse wipes that awful cold gel off of her.

They elope the following weekend. It's just him, and her and their unborn baby son, and a minister. Only Alex Kirkman knows of their plans, (after all, she's the one who helps Emily find a pretty white dress), and as much as Aaron wants Seth there as his best man, and Emily wants her family and the First Family to be there, they know they can't. But it's okay. This moment is their's.

They're major players in the Kirkman Administration. They don't want their work to cast a dark shadow on their marriage nor do they want their private life to impact their professional life; the world doesn't need to know when they get married.

All the world, and most importantly America, needs to know is that Aaron Shores and Emily Rhodes can get their job done. Their private lives have to stay private.

They have a plan in place. In order to ensure minimal questions and media involvement. It's all about image and perception and sooner or later, they'll have Seth draft a joint statement, saying they've been married for a while ( _there's no need to share an actual date_ ) and that they're having a baby, and would request the public to respect their privacy.

Emily plans on being on maternity leave for three months, even though POTUS has offered to give her more time off, which she's kindly refused, because she's his Chief of Staff, and she can't be gone for so long. There's always so much work that needs to be done.

There's also the dilemma of her husband stepping in as temporary Chief of Staff, a role he is familiar with; a job that was his first. This is something that his wife still feels the guilt of it all.

The past is in the past but she still hates the fact that Aaron resigned from his position, leaving it open for her. She was never first choice for Chief of Staff, and she's done wonders with it, but it's never really been hers.

After all, Kirkman chose Aaron for a reason. She wonders how bad it'll sound to the public. They started off with Aaron Shore as Chief of Staff, only to have him replaced by Emily Rhodes, only for Emily Rhodes to become Emily Shore, only for her to be temporarily replaced by her predecessor, oh, who, by the way, happens to be her new husband. That doesn't sound strange at all, does it? But hey, maybe it won't sound so strange since she really isn't legally changing her name to take his.

Sure, she's thrilled to be Mrs. Shore, because the name ties her to Aaron ( _and their son_ ), but to the world, she has to be Emily Rhodes. Her name is a part of her identity, and since it's all about perception, she's holding onto it. She wonders if hyphenating it would solve the problem. However, Emily Rhodes-Shore sounds like a _fucking ridiculous mouthful_ , and after thinking about it for a while, she realizes she's happy with her name, and how it stands for who she is, and what she's done.

/

Aaron is a great husband.

After getting married, he and Emily mutually decide that she's moving into his apartment, because there's so much more space. She obviously decides to redecorate. As great as his place is, she wants it to be her's too. So she spends her limited time off, finding space for her stuff, and arranging things the way she likes them.

Aaron helps too.

When it comes to setting up their son's nursery, Emily makes a few suggestions and buys a crib, and a bunch of other necessary things. She tells Aaron what her plans are for the room, and is excited to get things together. Until she tires herself out real quick, and her husband suggests that she should leave things to him. She has enough to deal with it, and it's not like he's physically carrying a baby, so he doesn't mind doing more of the grunt work for their child's room.

One Friday night, Seth shows up at their door, and hands Emily a pint of her favorite ice cream, and takes himself and a bunch of large shopping bags into the baby's room. Emily shrugs, grabs a spoon and takes a seat on the couch, where she happily devours her some chocolatey goodness and watches an old rerun of Grey's Anatomy.

She ignores the fact that she can hear her husband and their friend yelling profanities ( _between them those two boys, they're both potty mouths; something really need to fix before the baby gets here_ ) followed by all these loud clings and clangs. They're most likely setting up the crib.

Three hours later, when the clock strikes midnight, Seth walks back into the living room and drops down to sit next to Emily. "Remind me never to have a baby," he groans, as he makes himself comfortable. "Oh and also remind me to seek revenge on Aaron."

Emily rolls her eyes at his antics, and offers him the tv remote. He shakes his head and proceeds to tell her that he's only here for a moment of rest and to tell Emily to meet Aaron in the nursery. He plans on heading out and getting a solid five hours of sleep before accompanying the President to a summit in France. She kisses his cheek, and wishes him a safe flight, before going to see what the boys have been up to.

There's a dim light on in the hallway, and Emily finds herself in her son's room. It looks wonderful, just as she expected. There's a white bassinet carrier on a table, and there's a cupboard full of toys and baby clothes. The theme is a typical blue and white, for their little boy, and she loves it.

There's a nice big rocking chair in the corner, and she can already see herself sitting there, putting her son to sleep, and giving him his bottle. She runs a hand across a Harry Potter poster in the corner ( _which is definitely Uncle Seth's doing)_ and smiles even wider.

She sees her poor husband sprawled out on the floor and he's not asleep, that much she knows, so she smiles, before walking over to him, without giving him the faintest indication that there's another person in the room. She slowly lowers herself down onto the floor (it isn't as easy as it used to be, what with there being a large baby bump to consider) and leans over Aaron until she's close enough to feel his breath on her face. Her lips ghost over his cheeks, and his neck, before finding their way onto his lips. She also finds herself sitting on top of him, with her hands working their way across his chest.

She sighs contentedly and tells him that he and Seth have done a great job. "I love it."

And his eyes flash open.

There's mischief sparkling in them as he pulls his wife closer to him. Emily moves a bit, until she finds herself lying flat, with her back touching the carpet covering the floor, and Aaron's arm is under her head, serving as a pillow. They both just lie there, in silence, until they're both staring up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

"I can't wait to meet him," says Aaron.

Emily agrees. Her son already means the world to her, and she is looking forward to the day she gets to physically hold him. "We'll do everything we can to make him happy."

Aaron nods.

That night, Emily falls asleep on the floor, only for Aaron to scoop her in his arms, and carry her back to their room.

/

She remembers to send Seth a 'thank you' present once he's back.

/

It's 12:45 PM on a Thursday afternoon when Emily realizes that her Braxton Hicks contractions aren't what she thinks they are. They're real contractions which means that she's clearly in labor, possibly a few centimeters along. She has a hand on her back and the other one is rubbing her belly. "Just wait in there a little longer," she tells her son, but it sounds like she's begging. "Come on, just because I don't listen to anyone, doesn't mean you have to follow my example too..."

The Vice President has a video call conference with the German Chancellor and she needs to be there, ( _not that she has to but she's been asked to)_ however, Baby Shore isn't in the mood to cooperate, it seems. He's definitely got his parents' stubbornness which _could_ be problematic in the long run. (Who is she kidding? _It is_ going to be a problem in the future)

There's also the very concerning fact that she's not due for another five weeks, and her husband is in Chicago, on some official business, with the President.

She refrains the urge to let out a scream, and suddenly, she's overcome with fear and agony. First, she's scared for the baby (oh _god, oh god, no, he needs to stay safe inside for the next few weeks_ ) and then she's in total pain _(fucking hell, this can't be real)._ She takes a few deep breaths and forces herself back into her seat. Leaning back, she reaches for her phone, and hopes and prays to god that the person on the other end answers.

" _Oh hey Em!_ " greets Seth happily. He's just got done with a press briefing and for once, he's only had to address two stupid questions as opposed to the usual plethora of them, which in his opinion, is symbolic of a great day.

"I'm having the baby."

There's a pause at the other end before Seth chuckles nervously. He's heard a thing or two about pregnant women and memory loss but she's already told him this. "Well, yeah, that's kinda a given, Emily," he replies kindly. If he was in the room, he would have rolled his eyes, pointed at her belly and patted her shoulder or something. Silly Em saying silly things.

A wave of contractions washes over Emily, and she weakly tells Seth that she's ready to give birth now. Right now.

Seth barks a few orders at his deputy to man the fort, while he takes care of other pressing matters ( _mainly his pregnant friend and her unborn child AKA his nephew)_. He rushes into Emily's office, and tells her that there's a car ready for them, Secret Service agent and all, and that they really need to get to the hospital before he's responsible for delivering a child on the White House floor. He blanches at the mere thought of it. _That would be highly unsanitary._

On their drive to the hospital, Emily's face constantly contorts in pain and Seth feels sick. He isn't supposed to be sitting in the car with Emily right now.

This is supposed to be stupid Aaron's stupid job. Seth is just supposed to be the nice uncle that shows up to the hospital with flowers and a teddy bear- after the baby is actually born (and not covered in blood)

His eyes widen in horror as soon as it hits him that Aaron isn't going to be back in time for the kid to be born. He shoots a quick text:

 **YOUR WIFE IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH. CALL ASAP!**

 **-SW.**

Next thing he knows, he's helping Emily into a wheelchair, and towards the maternity ward, where a nurse takes over shortly. She tells him to give them a moment as she examines the patient and that she'll send word as soon as it's safe for him to come back into the room.

Seth shivers and plants his butt down on the nearest seat. Taking his face into his hands, he can't believe what he's gotten himself into. He keeps whispering curse words under his breath until someone claps a hand on his back, and he turns around to see a male doctor.

"Your first little one eh?" He doesn't wait for Seth's reply only to say, "It gets easier as you have more kids. It'll be okay."

Seth raises an eyebrow at that. "Not mine," he protests. "I'm just stepping in until the dad gets here." He simultaneously curses Aaron all the way to the fiery pits of Hades for not being there right then in that moment. Fucking hell.

The doctor gives him a blank look and walks away, leaving Seth to wonder why the dude doesn't watch the news or he'd know that the White House Press Secretary isn't the one having a child anytime soon. Or maybe he just doesn't know who Seth is (But he should, shouldn't he?)

But that's besides the point. He wanders into Emily's room (way before the nurse gives him an okay) and sees her propped up on the bed. "How's it going?" He asks, just as his phone starts to ring. He takes a glance at it. "Oh, it's Aaron!"

Emily snatches the phone out of his hands. "Baby's ETA is 2 hours," she says calmly.

Seth can hear Aaron's frantic voice over the phone.

"Aiden's going to be okay and so am I," she says, and Seth falters. She sounds like she's trying to convince herself just as much as her husband. "I love you, Aaron, but I'm going to hang up now. Don't worry. We have Seth. See you soon."

"Seth?"

"Yeah, Em."

"I'm scared." It's too soon.

That makes three of them. Poor Seth who is ready to belch, Aaron who is ready to break stuff because he's so far away and Emily, who really wants her son to be okay.

"It's going to be okay." Seth really hopes he's right. "Aiden huh? Nice name."

/

 **A/N: the next chapter should be the last one of this mini series. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Reviews mean everything to me :)**


End file.
